Petit deviendra grand
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'enfance des chevaliers/généraux/spectres et autres personnages de Saint Seiya.
1. Graines de chevaliers

**Discraimer**:** Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf mes chevaliers d'or adultes et mémé.**

**Rating**:** K**

* * *

**Graines de chevaliers**

* * *

Dans un compartiment de train, un homme dormait paisiblement.

Sortant de son rêve, il émergea lentement de sa torpeur et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent alors sur le siège en face de lui et ce qu'il y vit lui parvient au cerveau au ralenti.

Un siège vide.

Le chevalier à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs allait à nouveaux fermer les yeux quand cette information pris toute son importance dans sa tête.

Il se tourna alors violemment vers la porte de la cabine, une envie de meurtre se peignant sur son visage.

Ouverte bien évidemment !

C'est que son 'captif' en avait dans la caboche : le bassiner avec des histoires plus stupides les unes que les autres en attendant qu'il s'endorme pour filler à l'anglaise. Il devait admettre un certain génie sadique chez celui qu'il savait être le prochain porteur de son armure.

Un sourire cruel vient prendre possession de ses lèvres, oui ce petit sera parfait pour l'armure d'or du scorpion, il n'en doutait pas et plaignait déjà les futures victimes du petit monstre.

Enfin pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première.

Il devait retrouver l'enfant et ce avant que le train dans lequel il se trouvait et qui était actuellement en gare ne se remette en marche. Il était hors de question qu'en sortant du train pour retrouver l'enfant ce même train reparte sans eux, ho ça non !

Il n'avait pas la patience d'attende encore une heure avant qu'un nouveau train à destination d'Athènes ne se pointe dans cette foutue gare, pas avec ce petit diable de cinq ans qui hurlait à plein poumon qu'il l'avait kidnappé (même si ce n'était pas faux). Les regards qui l'avait suivi et les incessants chuchotements outrés de la part des badauds l'avait profondément énervé dans la précédente gare et s'il n'avait pas eu avec lui son armure d'or il aurait été interpellé et livré au commissariat le plus proche, il le savait.

Tout en passant dans le couloir il fit le vide en lui et chercha à localiser l'énergie crépitante de son petit disciple. Il le localisa alors à l'arrière du train et à la vitesse de la lumière il se retourna et fila en direction de ce cosmos si particulier, qu'il avait ressenti il y a quatre jours à peine alors qu'il se morfondait dans son temple.

….

Son ami du verseau ainsi que plusieurs autres chevaliers d'or étaient partis aux quatre coins du monde quand ils avaient ressentis le cosmos de leurs futurs apprentis flamboyer. Lui s'ennuyait à mourir et se disait que ses jours tranquilles allaient vite finir quand il devrait lui aussi entrainer le futur scorpion.

Ce fut donc avec une joie (à peine) dissimulé qu'il était allé toquer à la porte du grand pope pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin localisé son apprenti. Le soir même il était partit à sa recherche.

…..

Les cheveux lui claquant au visage, il s'arrêta sur le bord du train, la main droite se crispant sur la barre métallique du train, la tordant légèrement de par sa force phénoménale et la colère qui suintait à travers son corps. Oh non le garnement ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, et c'est en grommelant mille menaces d'entrainements diaboliques qu'il ramena son apprenti vers lui, le tenant par le col de la chemise, de sa main gauche.

Les hargneux petits yeux bleus qui se posèrent sur lui ne le firent même pas tressaillir, et c'est pour la première fois la petite tête blonde qui baissa les yeux le premier, sous la fureur de ceux du chevalier d'or.

Tout en essayant de se calmer (il s'était tout de même fait avoir par un gosse de cinq ans, et ce trois fois de suite depuis qu'il l'avait emmené loin de son village natal) il repensa justement à sa première rencontre avec l'enfant.

….

Alors que le chevalier du scorpion arrivait aux abords du village ou il ressentait ce cosmos maintenant familier, perdu dans ses pensées pour le moins dépressives à cette heure (il était chevalier d'or quoi, pas baby-sitter !), il fut percuté par un petit boulet de canon blond qui leva immédiatement la tête pour s'excuser.

Là le chevalier reconnu son successeur, en plongeant ses yeux dans la galaxie bleutée que formait ceux du petit. Un sourire chaleureux vient alors adoucir son visage. Il se mit à la hauteur du gamin sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux, le gamin semblait aussi fasciné que lui par les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Le charme pris soudain fin quand une petite fille tenant à peine sur ses jambes vient s'écrouler dans le dos du gamin, qui tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée de cette blague qu'elle venait de faire et qu'elle seule semblait comprendre.

Ignorant à présent royalement le chevalier d'or, le bambin reconduisit la petite vers les autres enfants du village et recommença à jouer avec eux.

Une femme de soixante ans environ vient se présenter à lui, alors qu'il se relevait et cherchait autours de lui quelqu'un qui aurait pu le renseigner sur l'enfant.

-L'enfant s'appelle Milo, lui avait répondu la dame avec un regard en coin vers l'enfant. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle rajouté en reposant son regard sceptique sur le chevalier en face d'elle.

Ne voulant pas faire de détours et sachant que le village entier se liguerait contre lui, le chevalier répondit franchement à son interlocutrice.

-Parce que je ressens en lui l'énergie du futur chevalier d'or du scorpion. Même si ce village reste loin d'Athènes j'imagine que vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le chevalier eu droit à un regard mauvais et un claquement sec de la langue de la part de la vieille dame, qui se retourna et appela le bambin pour qu'il vienne faire sa sieste. Alors que le gamin arrivait vers sa 'mémé' comme il l'appela en lui faisant les yeux doux pour qu'elle le laisse encore jouer un peu dehors avec ses amis, la vieille dame le traina sèchement à l'intérieur d'une petite maison, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Sans un regard de plus pour le chevalier elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant le scorpion seul.

Si la réponse avait été plus qu'explicite, le chevalier ne se découragea pas, et voyant une jeune femme passer dans la rue il lui demanda des renseignements sur la famille qui vivait dans la maison qu'il lui indiqua.

Il apprit donc que la dame habitait avec son mari, qui malgré son âge continuait d'aider dans les champs à cette heure-ci. Il apprit de plus que le petit Milo était leur petit-fils, dont les parents étaient morts l'année dernière d'une maladie qui avait fait des ravages dans les villages alentours. Les grands-parents avaient alors pris en charge le bout-de-chou, qui lui aussi touché par la maladie s'en était sorti miraculeusement malgré son petit âge.

Tout en remerciant la jeune fille pour sa gentillesse, le chevalier ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération en pensant aux difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer pour obtenir l'enfant, quand un seau d'eau glacé lui fut jeté par la fenêtre de la maison de Milo. La voix de la vieille dame lui sauta alors au visage.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes chevalier qu'il faut que vous vous croyez tout permis. Ce petit ne vous appartient pas, il est mon petit-fils et rien, j'ai bien dit rien au monde ne me fera vous le donner, pas pour que vous l'envoyez à une mort certaine au nom des anciens Dieux ! Si la population vous craint et vous révère encore un peu ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour moi pour vous céder la chaire de ma chair. Disparaissez et que je ne vous revoie plus à tourner autour de ce petit, ou vous aurez à faire aux gens de ce village, je vous le jure !

Pour être claire, c'était claire. Les yeux de la vieille dame laissaient passer son irritation et sa détermination, jamais le chevalier ne gagnerait contre elle il le savait. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, malgré son profond dégout pour cet acte futur, le scorpion se résigna et attendit la nuit, non loin du village sous un arbre.

Lorsque minuit sonna au clocher du village le chevalier se releva et s'étira comme un gros chat (ou comme un gros chevalier d'or du Lion) et se redirigea vers le village. Laissant ses sens vagabonder vers ce lieu son sourire se fit peiné. Les villageois avaient décidés à l'unisson d'aider le vieux couple, une patrouille surveillait l'entrée du village et le petit dormait dans une autre maison, plus à l'est. Pour un quelconque humain ne pas retrouver l'enfant ou il s'y attendait aurait de quoi déstabiliser mais les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient bien plus qu'humain et aucun des pièges mis en place ne parviendrait à contrarier le scorpion, habitué à des missions mille fois plus dangereuses et complexes.

C'est donc attristé à l'idée de devoir détruire cette petite famille que le chevalier du scorpion enleva son jeune apprenti, au nez et à la barbe de tous et qu'il l'emmena au sanctuaire, loin de ce qui aurait dû être pour lui une vie heureuse et normale, pour vivre dans cette prison de justice et d'abnégation que sera bientôt pour lui le sanctuaire.

….

Seulement le gamin n'entendait pas se laisser faire si facilement et cherchait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il y a cinq heures déjà à s'enfuir par tous les moyens pour retourner chez lui, même si pour l'instant il ne savait pas du tout ou il était. Quelqu'un saurait de toute façon qui était sa mémé et son pépé, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Foi de Milo il ne laisserait pas le grand monsieur pas beau aux yeux bizarres l'emmener loin de sa famille ! Mémé devait être morte d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où il était, et savoir sa mémé triste lui brisait son petit cœur d'enfant.

C'est en callant son pouce dans sa bouche -mauvaise habitude qu'il ne parvenait pas à changer- que le petit Milo chercha un nouveau moyen pour s'évader. Pour l'instant tous ses plans avaient ratés. Par il ne savait quelle magie le grand monsieur parvenait toujours à le rattraper, même quand il était sûr d'avoir réussi, comme cette fois.

Son petit cœur avait eu un raté quand le grand pas beau l'avait rattrapé par sa chemise alors qu'il descendait de ce drôle d'engin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui l'avait tout d'abord fasciné avant qu'il ne se rende compte que sa allait drôlement vite et qu'il s'éloignait de chez lui. Il avait réussi à faire s'endormir le prétendu chevalier (comment ça un chevalier d'Athéna ne se bat pas avec une épée ?, c'est pas un vrai chevalier alors !) et quand il avait senti le train s'arrêter il s'était tout doucement faufilé dans le couloir, pour courir de toutes ses forces jusqu'à une sortie quand il fut sûr que le grand méchant ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Seulement sa avait raté et vu la tête du faux chevalier kidnappeur il ne se laisserait plus avoir si facilement maintenant, zut !

Nullement préoccupé par les pensées du petit démon blond, le chevalier tentait plutôt de contenir sa colère envers celui-ci, mais au vu des gesticulations du petit pour se libérer de sa poigne il dû se résigner, il n'avait pas trente-six mille solutions pour calmer le petit démon et c'est en soupirant que le scorpion en titre assomma son terrible apprenti.

…

C'est aux abords du sanctuaire que le jeune Milo se réveilla, balloté sur l'épaule de celui qui prétendait être son futur maître. Aussitôt le gamin voulu hurler à l'aide, mais il constata que quelque chose lui bloquait la bouche. En effet le chevalier du scorpion, qui en avait plus qu'assez de la révolte du gamin avait décidé de le ligoter et de le bâillonner pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa petite voix stridente.

Quand l'enfant réalisa sa situation, il se débâtit comme il le pouvait et poussa un hurlement mental, chose qui n'échappa aucunement au scorpion en titre et à un autre homme qui venait dans leur direction. De cinquante ans environ, aux cheveux châtains, à la peau pâle et aux yeux vairons marron et miel, il dégageait une aura glacée qui renforça la crainte du petit Milo envers ses hommes 'bizarres'.

Le nouveau venu venait d'ailleurs à leur rencontre, tenant par la main un autre petit garçon du même âge que Milo. Le garçonnet semblait lui aussi peu enclin à devenir un preux chevalier d'Athéna, si l'on tenait compte du fait qu'il utilisait toute sa petite force pour tirer en arrière et planter ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas avancer.

Le chevalier du scorpion sembla d'ailleurs surpris que son ami du verseau se laisse aussi facilement faire par le petit mioche qui trainait la patte derrière lui. C'est en abaissant sa tête pour regarder le disciple de son ami qu'il tomba sur les joues rougies du petit. Nul doute que le verseau ne s'était pas laissé faire, mais tout comme lui il était tombé sur une petite teigne, les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient les bras et le cou de son collègue le prouvait bien.

Souriant, le scorpion décida de s'amuser de l'air exaspéré de son camarade, pourtant toujours si inexpressif.

-Alors comme ça tu n'as même pas pensé à le ligoter ? Et après c'est toi qu'on dit le plus intelligent des chevaliers d'or.

Pour toute réponse, le scorpion n'eut droit qu'à un « Bonjour à toi aussi » qui le fit hurler de rire, tandis que son disciple parvenait enfin à mettre à exécution son plan, à savoir jeter son petit pied sous la mâchoire du chevalier, qui se mordit la langue sous le choc et laissa tomber le petit.

Le chevalier du verseau ne put empêcher un semblant de sourire sadique de fleurir sur ses lèvres et laissa échapper.

-Pour répondre à ta question si, je l'ai déjà ligoté, mais il ne lui a pas fallu moins d'une heure pour mettre à profit la situation, comme le semble si bien l'avoir fait ton petit.

Soupirant il ajouta :

- Je l'ai depuis plus longtemps que toi je suppose et il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je n'en peut déjà plus.

Pour entendre de tels propos de son ami du verseau, d'habitude si peu prolixe sur ses sentiments ou problèmes, mais aussi chevalier d'or possédant un égo surdimensionné, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment en vouloir. Tendant la main vers son disciple pour le rattraper, alors que celui-ci cherchait à s'enfuir en imitant le vers de terre, il comprit que les deux petites teignes qu'il voyait allaient devenir leurs enfers personnels.

Les yeux des deux adorables petits anges, comme le dirait surement leur grand pope quand il les verra, se rencontrèrent, alors que le petit Milo se sentait soulever en l'air et que le petit Camus cherchait de ses petits yeux intelligents quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à s'enfuir.

Les petits tressaillir alors qu'ils virent, là dans les yeux de l'autre un immense pouvoir, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer et qui les lia irrémédiablement. Cessant tout mouvement ils continuèrent à se regarder, sentant ce si puissant cosmos résonner en eux.

Quelque part dans leurs esprits un serment antique résonna :

« Chevaliers ! Je vous offre le pouvoir de créer des miracles et de sauver ce monde. Unissez-vous et devenez l'espoir dont l'humanité a besoin, car ensemble vous vaincrez ».

Sans s'en rendre compte les petits se mirent à pleurer, à la fois de joie et de tristesse, conscients du rôle qui serait le leurs dès à présent.

Les adultes qu'en à eux ressentirent aussi l'appel de leur déesse, comme au premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et ils ne purent s'empêcher de prendre les enfants dans leurs bras pour les réconforter.

Petits qui se montrèrent d'ailleurs bien réceptifs à cet appel de tendresse, épuisés par leur lutte continuelle contre les adultes. Ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras de leurs maîtres, soufflés comme une bougie par les évènements qu'ils avaient vécus.

-Je te propose un petit remontant mon ami, dit alors le scorpion au verseau avec un sourire à nouveau joyeux, nous en avons bien besoin et ça nous permettra de nous détendre avant que ces petits diables ne se réveillent.

Le verseau ne put que donner raison au scorpion et c'est en écoutant les élucubrations de son si volubile ami sur la petite teigne d'apprenti dont Athéna l'avait pourvu qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du scorpion, saluant les gardiens d'or qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage.

Arrivés dans la maison du scorpion ils laissèrent les enfants aux bons soins des servantes tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la partie cuisine de la maison.

Les servantes posèrent les enfants dans un grand lit de la partie réservée aux apprentis et les laissèrent dormir. Une fois prés l'un de l'autre les enfants se tortillèrent de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras de l'autre, et c'est toujours en dormant qu'ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de bonheur, détendus de se plonger corps et âme dans ce cosmos qui les appelait depuis si longtemps déjà, à la lisière de leur conscience.

**...**

**Voilà voilà, c'était mon tout premier texte de ma toute première fiction alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi des reviews, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas et sur quel(s) point(s) je dois m'améliorer. Vous en serez récompensés je vous l'assure … Mais si, par un travail de meilleure qualité (normalement) !**


	2. Des oiseaux plein la tête

**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Discraimer: Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
**

**Rating: K  
**

* * *

**Des oiseaux plein la tête**

* * *

Dans la chaleur de l'été grec, en plein mois d'Août, une touchante petite scène se déroulait dans la maison du sagittaire.

…..

Le futur lion d'or Aiolia, du haut de ses six ans était pendu au cou de son grand frère Aioros, qui cherchait à force de cajoleries et de mots réconfortants à faire cesser les larmes de son petit frère adoré.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'Aioros put se défaire de l'étreinte poulpesque de son jeune frère, qui se rua immédiatement dans la cuisine du temple pour recevoir le verre de lait et les biscuits que son grand frère venait de lui promettre.

Grand frère qui eut un doux sourire en pensant que son petit chaton de frère était vraiment adorable.

Se relevant il se dirigea à son tour dans la cuisine pour servir Aiolia, perché sur un siège en osier, face à la table de bois et qui lentement se calmait en retenant vaillamment les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler de ses adorables yeux verts.

Tout en servant le petit lion d'or, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Oui son jeune frère était vraiment un adorable petit ange, quand il ne se battait pas avec les autres apprentis or ou qu'il ne faisait pas les pires bêtises avec eux, choses qui hélas semblaient se répéter trop souvent à son goût !

Posant les mets devant le petit, il lui ébouriffa la crinière tout en lui souriant, geste qui parvint définitivement à calmer le petit fauve, qui s'attaqua alors immédiatement à la nourriture posée devant lui, comme le plus grand des félins en quête de gibier.

Tout en l'observant manger, le sagittaire rassembla tous les éléments qu'il avait pu tirer du discours incompréhensible de son petit frère. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre c'était que le petit cancer Angelo était la source des larmes de son frère et qu'il ne disait que « des choses pas gentilles » sur le petit lion. L'image d'un petit crabe belliqueux pinçant le museau d'un petit chaton roux lui vient immédiatement en mémoire et c'est en soupirant qu'il pensa que le gamin du quatrième était vraiment un sale gosse.

Quand Aiolia eut fini de manger, Aioros le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans le vieux fauteuil du salon. Le faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux, il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur la tête du petit lion, qui se cala mieux contre son ainé et commença à émettre un doux raclement de gorge qui lui était propre et qui ressemblait étonnamment à un ronronnement.

Les deux frères restèrent comme cela quelques minutes encore avant qu'Aioros ne rompe le silence, voulant connaître les raisons de la présence du petit chaton dans son temple et s'il devait agir contre le petit cancer et ses camarades.

Fermant les yeux il murmura doucement et le plus tendrement possible à son frère :

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Aiolia, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider.

Aioros ressentit alors un petit tressaillement chez le bout de chou, mais celui-ci ne se remit pas à pleurer. Au contraire ce fut d'une voix faible mais compréhensible qu'il lui répondit :

-Tu sais grand frère, Angelo et Shura ils passent leur temps à dire que je suis rien qu'un petit chaton et que je serai jamais digne de l'armure du Lion.

Le sagittaire hocha la tête, oui il savait que les petits monstres se moquaient des réactions encore enfantines et propres à son petit frère. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne l'appelait plus chaton à haute voix, car il savait que son petit frère l'aurait mal pris.

-Aujourd'hui, alors qu'on finissait notre sieste chez le grand pope avant d'aller à nouveau nous entrainer, ils ont recommencé à se moquer de moi. Ils m'ont dit que je dormais comme un chat et qu'ils étaient sûrs que je devais rêver à des bols de lait ou à un autre truc de chaton.

Aioros sentit à nouveau son frère trembler contre lui et il le serra un peu plus pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Mais c'est faux ! Cria alors le jeune lion, une expression indignée sur le visage. Moi lorsque je rêve, je ne rêve pas à des trucs de chatons.

Son regard coula alors vers l'armure d'or du sagittaire, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

-Lorsque je rêve, reprit-il, je te vois toi grand frère. Avec ton armure d'or tu t'élèves dans le ciel et je me sens fier d'être ton frère.

Devant l'aveu si mignon de son petit frère, Aioros ne put s'empêcher d'être ému et de lâcher un petit « merci » au jeune lion avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux du gamin.

Celui-ci, à nouveau serein continua :

-Mais tu sais grand-frère, depuis un mois déjà il m'arrive de faire un autre rêve. Je vois la jeune apprentie de l'aigle avec qui je m'entraine parfois se transformer en un immense aigle. Alors tu apparais, tu me soulèves pour me porter et on s'envole tous les trois dans le ciel.

Aiolia hésita une seconde avant de continuer et avec un regard penaud demanda.

-Dis c'est mal si je ne rêve plus seulement de toi maintenant ?

Ebouriffant la crinière d'Aiolia, Aioros lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire :

-Bien sûr que non, et puis elle est vraiment gentille cette petite.

Les yeux brillants, Aiolia lui répondit qui oui, elle était trop gentille, trop forte et intelligente et il continua ainsi un bout de temps avant qu'Aioros ne lui rappelle ses devoirs d'apprenti, car en effet il était l'heure de la reprise de l'entrainement.

Retenant un cri d'horreur, le petit lion fila comme l'éclair pour éviter de se faire tuer par son mentor s'il ne le voyait pas s'entrainer avec les autres.

Aioros sourit devant la fuite précipitée de son petit chaton, à qui cette étiquette allait décidément trop bien.

Seul un chaton peut faire des rêves peuplés d'oiseaux.

* * *

**Note : Je ne tiens pas compte de la différence d'âge entre Aiolia et Marine**

**Et de deux ! Voilà un texte qui m'est venu en regardant un chat courant après un oiseau.**

**En espérant que ce petit texte tout mimi vous aura plu.**

**Bisous !**


	3. Une vie estropiée

**Discraimer** : **Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Rating **: **K+ pour ce texte**

**Remerciements : A vous toutes pour vos reviews et à ma béta qui corrige les fautes que je laisse trainer dans mes textes ^^.**

**Voilà un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci beaucoup moins mignon que les autres, sur Kiki après que les chevaliers d'Or soient morts au Mur des Lamentations.**

* * *

**Une vie estropiée**

* * *

Les vannes de son cœur s'étaient ouvertes et il pleurait depuis un moment déjà. Une personne le tenait dans ses bras et une voix douce cherchait à le réconforter, mais la mort de son maître laissait un trou béant dans son cœur qui le mettait au supplice et le déconnectait du monde extérieur.

Pourtant Kiki se doutait que cela se finirait ainsi, rares étaient les chevaliers qui avaient résisté à une guerre sainte et son maître lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas terminer son entrainement, qu'un jour peut-être il le laisserait seul.

Mais malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à méditer sur la mort probable de son maître, sur son propre devoir et le comportement qu'il se devait d'avoir, jamais il n'avait pensé à ce qu'il perdait vraiment.

Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de son attachement envers son maître.

Toute sa vie le chevalier Mû avait été à ses côtés. Orphelin comme tous les apprentis chevaliers, Kiki avait passé sa vie à Jamir, entre les pierres froides qui servaient de forteresse contre le faux Grand Pope au chevalier du Bélier. Toute sa vie se résumait à une seule personne, son maître qui l'avait élevé, entrainé, avec qui il avait vécu tout simplement.

Le lien qui les unissait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréhendé. Le chevalier Mû était une figure paternelle, autoritaire dans son rôle de formateur mais l'étendue de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble se concrétisait à l'instant dans son esprit.

**….**

Cherchant à canaliser ses émotions du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pour paraître digne du souvenir de son maître, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et voulut sourire pour rassurer la jeune fille auprès de lui, mais au lieu de ça il se tordit de douleur quand il ressentit un cosmos puissant l'entourer.

Relevant la tête vers la cause de son malheur il ne put empêcher un cri déchirant de sortir de sa gorge et avant qu'il n'ait décidé de quoi que ce soit il se trouva contre l'armure d'or du bélier, seul héritage que lui laissait son maître, ses deux bras entourant le cou de la bête d'or.

Un puissant cosmos s'échappa alors de l'armure pour entourer Kiki et le rassurer. Le petit ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes et profitait de l'énergie particulière que l'armure émettait car cette énergie c'était celle de Mû, de son maître, son père, celui qui venait de le quitter.

Un message lui était porté par l'armure, par le cosmos autours de lui. Non Mû ne l'avait pas totalement quitté, il vivrait encore au travers de l'armure du Bélier, prêt à soutenir Kiki au moindre de ses pas, mais ne serait juste plus présent physiquement auprès de lui.

Le petit bélier roux releva alors la tête vers l'armure et pour la seconde fois chercha à se calmer. Il devait vraiment être pitoyable pour que son défunt maître s'inquiète pour lui jusque dans l'au-delà.

Une nouvelle vague de cosmos, légèrement différent de celui de son maître, le recouvrit alors tout entier avant de se retirer et de disparaître.

Laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps il s'éloigna de l'armure, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes nouvelles, alors qu'il comprenait qu'il était le nouveau chevalier d'or du bélier, l'armure le reconnaissant comme tel malgré son jeune âge.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques, Kiki demanda à l'armure de retourner à son temple où il la rejoindrait plus tard.

L'armure s'envolant dans les airs, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée près de lui et dont Marine de l'Aigle lui avait confié la charge.

Elle regardait ébahie l'armure d'or disparaitre, tout en resserrant son châle autours d'elle comme pour se protéger. Il pensa alors qu'il lui ressemblait maintenant, tout comme elle qui avait perdu une partie d'elle-même, son frère Seiya et sa mémoire, il se retrouvait estropié d'une présence, d'un futur auprès de son maître.

Mais pour elle il y avait encore un espoir et tout en lui tendant la main il se jura de faire tout son possible, quitte à mourir, pour que Seika retrouve cette partie d'elle-même.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a quand même**** plu, même si c'était**** différent des deux précédents OS. La plupart de mes textes dans cette série seront des textes mignons (enfance oblige) mais il y en aura quelques-uns dans ce style là (et oui quand on regarde bien les enfants dans Saint Seiya ne sont pas gâtés).**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu et pour vos récriminations sur la torture psychologique de ce pauvre enfant, c'est plus bas que ça se passe, dans les reviews ^^.**


	4. Une petite lisse poire

**Discraimer : Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, « La belle lisse poire du Prince de Motordu » est de Pef.**

**Rating : K+**

**Remerciements : A vous toutes pour vos reviews et à ma béta pour corriger toutes les fautes que je laisse trainer dans mes textes.**

**Voici un texte en hommage à un dessin animé que je regardais étant enfant et qui m'a beaucoup marqué pour tous les fous-rires que j'ai eu avec mon petit frère lorsqu'on jouait à imiter les motordus. Ce dessin animé s'appelle « La belle lisse poire du Prince de Motordu» et le principe est simple : dans le comté de Motordu les gens ''tordent'' les mots. Ainsi histoire devient lisse poire, garçon devient glaçon, fille bille et maîtresse d'école devient traîtresse d'école (pour ne citer que cela).**

**Note : Le chapeau à une signification particulière dans ce conte, il symbolise le bonheur. Un des personnages de l'histoire dit « Personne ne peut être heureux sur cette terre tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé son chapeau »**

* * *

**Une petite Lisse poire**

* * *

-Moi quand je serai grand je serai mécanichien ! cria un petit Seiya en dévalant les escaliers du manoir de la fondation Graad.

-Et moi je serai poulanger ! Renchérit un mini Jabu hystérique qui suivait de près le futur pégase.

Voyant passer à toute vitesse les deux gamins, très vite suivis des autres enfants de la fondation, tous aussi bruyants et agités, Tatsumi eut subitement des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Pris d'un mouvement instinctif de recul devant la horde de petits monstres libérés, il se demanda quelle catastrophe il avait encore créé.

La petite Saori étant malade, Mr Mitsumasa Kido lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que les petits garnements se tiennent tranquilles pour qu'elle puisse se reposer en paix. Tatsumi n'avait alors rien trouvé de mieux que de leur faire regarder un dessin animé avant le goûter, sachant que c'était la seule façon de les tenir calme pendant une heure entière.

Fouillant dans les diverses cassettes entassées il dénicha une pépite, une cassette qu'il était sûr que les enfants n'avaient encore jamais vue, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait toujours le film plastique qui la protégeait.

Souriant il rassembla tous les orphelins, sauf Shiryu qui était plongé dans une lecture et qui avait préféré continué de lire son livre. Bah celui-là ne dérangerait pas la petite Kido au moins, c'était-il dit.

Lorsque tout le monde fût installé dans la grande salle de visionnage, où un écran géant avait été installé pour que la centaine d'enfants puisse regarder un film en même temps, Tatsumi mis en route la cassette, qui se nommait « La belle lisse poire du Prince de Motordu », un titre assez amusant trouva-t-il. Il quitta alors la salle, tout en balayant celle-ci du regard. Tous les enfants étaient déjà captivés alors que la cassette se mettait en route. « Oui je suis un génie, se dit-il, je pourrai ainsi profiter d'une heure sans courir partout pour calmer les p'tits mioches ».

Il remarqua alors près de la porte, seul, le petit Hyoga qui regardait l'écran de télévision d'un œil éteint. Le pauvre enfant ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil de sa mère et s'était isolé du reste des orphelins. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour l'intégrer il les rejetait tous. Finalement ils avaient fini par se lasser et l'avaient laissé seul, sauf le petit Shun qui essayait encore timidement de lui parler mais qui se heurtait à chaque fois à un visage fermé et une attitude de rejet de la part de Hyoga.

Soupirant il partit voir comment Saori se portait.

Vacant ensuite à ses activités, il laissa passer une cinquantaine de minutes avant de se rediriger vers la salle où il avait laissé les enfants. C'est en arrivant à l'escalier qu'il avait vu se ruer vers le jardin Seiya et Jabu, bientôt suivis par le reste des gamins, transformés en monstres hurlants.

Seiya en passant pris un chapeau qui pendait au porte-manteau et se mit à chanter en tournant sur lui-même « Ah mon beau chapeau !».

Jabu et les autres petits éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à chanter avec lui en chœur … ou presque.

Devant le vacarne qu'ils créaient, Tatsumi dut se dépêcher de les faire sortir dehors, pour que leurs voix haut perchées ne réveillent pas Saori, qui dormait profondément quand il était allé la voir.

Les gamins sortirent vite, mais au grand désespoir de Tatsumi s'égrainèrent dans le jardin et continuèrent de crier. Il s'élança alors à leur poursuite pour les calmer un à un et leur proposer d'aller manger leur goûter « Dans le calme s'il vous plaît ! ».

Assis sur les marches de pierre de l'entrée de la résidence, Shun rigolait de la débandade créé par les autres et son frère Ikki pestait :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants, c'est pénible !

-Et pourquoi sont-ils aussi bruyants ?

Se retournant, ils virent Shiryu avec son livre serré contre lui et qui regardait d'un œil interrogatif la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

-Shiryu, c'est une patatestrophe (catastrophe) tu as tout loupé!

Seiya qui passait dans le coin venait d'appeler Shiryu. Il était entouré par d'autres enfants qui semblaient vouloir lui prendre le chapeau qu'il maintenait de ses deux mains sur sa tête, en criant de concert « Je veux ton château, je veux ton château Seiiiiiiyyyyya ! »

Les ignorant, Seiya rejoignit Shiryu et le pris par la main pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait loupé et se planquer loin de Tatsumi pour jouer « aux motordus » comme il le disait.

Ne comprenant absolument pas ce que Seiya était encore allé inventer il se laissa trainer, regrettant immédiatement sa curiosité qui l'avait poussé à quitter sa lecture quand il avait entendu les cris des autres enfants.

Shun ne put que rigoler devant l'air contrarié du petit dragon, mais son rire cessa quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Hyoga depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de visionnage. Pourtant le futur cygne ne s'aventurait pas loin et avait pris l'habitude de se mettre sur les même marches sur lesquels son frère et lui se trouvaient actuellement. Se relevant il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, mais aucune trace du cygne blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité et il lui répondit :

-Je ne vois pas Hyoga, pourtant il est toujours par là.

Connaissant l'inquiétude que nourrissait son petit frère au sujet du triste petit blond Ikki chercha dans sa mémoire la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

-Quand on est sorti de la salle de visionnage, il y était encore, près de la porte me semble-t-il.

Remerciant son frère d'un sourire, Shun repartit vers la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter, inquiet pour Hyoga. Il le retrouva arrêté au milieu du couloir principal, le regard dans le vide.

Shun s'arrêta un instant, se demandant quelle technique d'approche utiliser pour ne pas se faire à nouveau rejeter. Puis rassemblant tout son courage il se rapprocha du blond qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

Le petit russe avait l'air absent, les yeux vers le sol il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant Shun ne lui trouva pas le même air froid et profondément triste qu'il avait toujours il semblait juste réfléchir.

Encouragé par le changement (certes involontaire) d'attitude du petit russe, il avança une de ses mains pour prendre celle de son vis-à-vis, qui eut un sursaut en revenant à la réalité.

Relevant la tête, Hyoga remarqua alors Shun qui lui souriait d'un air confiant.

-Dis, toi aussi tu as bien aimé le dessin animé ? Lui demanda Shun toujours souriant. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé et je me demandais si tu accepterais de chercher avec moi mon chapeau ? Seiya semble déjà avoir trouvé le sien et je me disais qu'on pourrait s'aider pour trouver les nôtres. Ensuite on pourrait aller cueillir des braises (fraises) des bois et des petits gensmignons (champignons), ce serait drôle n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en lui parlant Shun entrainait Hyoga vers la sortie du manoir, vers le jardin où ils pourraient jouer ensemble.

Hyoga se laissa facilement trainer à la grande joie de Shun. Encore dans les nuages il reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Il avait trouvé très drôle le début de l'histoire et s'était même laissé aller à rire avec les autres, puis le prince de Motordus avait commencé à décrire la princesse des écoles. Les longs cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, le doux sourire de la princesse l'avait à nouveau fait penser à sa mère, même si elle était mille fois plus belle que cette soit disant fée.

Pourtant, l'ambiance générale de la salle, qui était aux rires et aux gesticulations, l'avait gardé connecté avec le monde réel et il avait suivi le dessin animé en entier sans se sentir effondré, allant même jusqu'à de nouveau rire quand une blague lui plaisait.

Puis le dessin animé avait fini et les autres s'étaient rués vers la sortie, Seiya et Jabu en tête qui hurlaient presque dans les couloirs.

Sortant le dernier de la salle, il se mit à réfléchir. Habituellement lorsqu'il repensait à sa mère, son petit cœur se serrait et il devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer. Pourtant cette princesse lui avait fait penser différemment à sa mère, elle lui rappelait les bons moments qu'il avait eu avec elle et sa gentillesse naturelle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était morte il arrivait à penser à elle autrement qu'à sa mort et à la douleur qu'il avait de l'avoir perdue à jamais.

Un geste devant son visage et un poids sur sa tête le réveilla totalement et il vit Shun, souriant, le regard posé sur le haut de sa tête.

-A mon avis non, c'est pas le bon.

Perdu, Hyoga allait demander à Shun ce qu'il lui avait fait quand le poids sur sa tête retomba et qu'il n'y vit plus rien. Il prit alors l'objet qui lui recouvrait la vue et l'ôta. Son regard se posa sur l'objet en question il s'agissait d'un haut de tête appartenant à M. Kido, bien sûr trop grand pour lui.

Reposant son regard sur Shun il lui offrit un timide sourire.

-Oui, il est trop grand pour moi … et pour toi aussi.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant l'ouverture du petit russe, Shun mis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répliquer.

Offrant en retour un grand sourire chaleureux, il lui répondit :

-Ben tant pis si on trouve pas notre chapeau tout de suite, c'est amusant de le chercher.

Si tu veux on peut continuer à le chercher ensemble, c'est encore plus drôle à deux.

Le cœur battant, Shun attendait une réponse du futur cygne qui regardait le chapeau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une réponse à peine murmurée lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Pourquoi pas, ça a l'air drôle.

Si le sourire de Shun avait pu faire le tour de sa tête, à ce moment il l'aurait fait.

Reprenant la main de Hyoga il reposa le chapeau où il l'avait trouvé et conduisit Hyoga à l'extérieur.

Passant devant son frère qui riait du spectacle de Tatsumi courant derrière les autres orphelins, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna avec le petit blond.

Se retournant vers un Hyoga perplexe il lui dit :

-Je suis sûr d'avoir vu des petits gensmignons par là-bas, allons les chercher.

Si Hyoga ne répondit pas, il lui adressa un sourire de connivence et ils se firent tout discrets pour ne pas être repérés par un Tatsumi furieux qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Toujours assis sur ses marches, Ikki souriait lui aussi. Cette journée qui promettait d'être ennuyeuse à mourir, à cause des multiples interdictions auxquelles ils avaient eu droit depuis que Saori était malade, se révélait être une journée excellente. Son petit frère avait cessé de se tourmenter pour le triste cygne qui semblait s'être ouvert à lui et il profitait lui-même tranquillement du spectacle que donnait Tatsumi et les autres enfants.

Oui cette idée de cassette était une idée tout bonnement géniale.

* * *

**La dernière phrase reprend la pensée de Tatsumi qui se prenait lui-même pour un génie au début du texte ... S'il avait su XD.**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer ce texte et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à le lire. Pour la petite info je voulais au début juste faire une histoire drôle sur les mots tordus mais en regardant le dessin animé (sur youtube mais chuuut !) l'histoire du chapeau m'a paru intéressante à exploiter. Comme Shun est un gamin adorable je me suis dit qu'il voudrait absolument aider ses amis à trouver leur chapeau (= leur bonheur), d'où la seconde partie de ma petite lisse poire.**

**Voilà, pour les plus observatrices (et qui ont une bonne mémoire), vous avez peut-être remarqué que c'est le premier texte ou aucun de mes gamins ne finit pas pendu à un adulte à lui faire un gros câlin ou à se faire réconforter. Donc je me rattrape ici, ChibiHyoga et ChibiShun sont dans mes bras et me font un gros câlin. Si vous en voulez un et ben il me faut une review, na (tire la langue)!**


	5. La dernière couleur

**Discraimer : Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Rating : K+**

**Remerciements : A vous toutes pour vos reviews et à ma béta pour corriger toutes les fautes que je laisse trainer dans mes textes.**

**Voilà mon premier texte qui n'est pas sur un chevalier d'Athéna. C'est un texte sur Pandore, pas joyeux joyeux non plus.**

* * *

La dernière couleur

* * *

Dans une ruelle mal famée d'un quartier nord de Tokyo, sous la fumée des pots d'échappement et de la chaleur de la ville, une petite fille de huit ans parut soudain surgir des ténèbres environnantes, portant dans ses bras un drap semblant recouvrir un nourrisson.

Autour d'elle le silence se faisait. Ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres étaient fixés sur le néant devant elle. Une aura maléfique semblait s'échapper de son petit corps et cette enfant pourtant sans défenses apparentes imposait la peur à ceux qui avaient le malheur de la croiser.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Pandore était arrivée au Japon avec son petit frère Hadès dans ses bras, pour trouver celui qui serait son enveloppe charnelle et qu'elle sentait dans cette ville, si proche d'elle et de son maître.

Le voyage depuis son Allemagne natale s'était fait sans soucis. Partout où elle allait les pouvoirs d'Hadès et des frères jumeaux l'enveloppaient et la protégeaient, comme maintenant. Elle même au fur et à mesure de son voyage semblait développer sa propre puissance, se souvenant du réel pouvoir de la prêtresse d'Hadès qu'elle était. Lentement revenaient à la surface des fragments de ce qu'elle était censée être, bien loin de son passé de petite princesse bichonnée par ses parents.

Un sourire cruel vient prendre place sur ses fines lèvres. Oui, l'enfant disparaissait peu à peu et elle devenait et redevenait la servante d'Hadès, comme tant de fois par le passé. Ses sentiments étaient lentement relégués dans une petite partie de son cerveau, perdus et anesthésiés. Seul devait lui rester l'amour qu'elle se devait d'avoir pour Hadès et cette haine pour l'humanité et Athéna qui allait de paire.

Marchant droit devant, elle entendit alors un grognement. Tournant la tête vers la source de ce bruit insupportable, elle vit un énorme doberman qui la regardait d'un air menaçant, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs et qui se tenait dans une position d'attaque, prêt à la mordre. Le chien semblait comme fou devant Pandore, mais il suffit qu'elle le regarde dans le blanc des yeux pour que l'attitude hostile du clébard fasse place à une attitude de panique et quelques secondes après le chien avait disparu de la ruelle, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Reprenant sa marche comme si rien ne s'était passé, le visage fermé et sans vie, Pandore tourna à l'angle de la rue vers la droite, mais se figea immédiatement. Là, devant elle, se trouvait une femme d'une trentaine d'année de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger.

Etendue sur le sol, elle avait un poignard fiché dans sa poitrine et partout autour d'elle son sang se répendait. Sa bouche formait un cri silencieux et dans ses yeux morts on pouvait lire la terreur qu'elle avait eue au moment de mourir.

Elle n'avait aucun sac à main ni aucun bijou sur elle, la prêtresse se douta alors de la raison de sa mort.

Pourtant, alors que ses yeux glacés regardaient sans aucune compassion le corps étendu devant elle, Pandore sentit ses mains trembler. Se concentrant sur elle-même, elle remarqua alors la frayeur de son corps et de son esprit. Ainsi l'enfant en elle s'était réveillée et se révoltait de ce qu'elle voyait.

Reportant son attention sur la femme morte, la prêtresse s'interrogea sur les raisons de cet éveil, alors que son esprit avait enseveli celui de la gamine le jour de la mort de ses parents.

Tout à coup la jeune prêtresse se tordit en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur à la poitrine, ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement et elle crut comprendre la raison de son malaise. Son esprit se souvenait encore de la peine de l'enfant devant sa vie brisée.

Utilisant ses puissants pouvoirs, la prêtresse chercha à faire refluer la gamine vers son subconscient. Pourtant son esprit et ses pouvoirs ne parvenaient à stopper les émotions de l'enfant, alors qu'elle semblait avoir compris le problème psychologique de la gamine et tentait de le maîtriser.

La rage se peignant sur son visage, la prêtresse reporta alors son attention sur le corps de la femme, prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le désintégrer et enfin avoir la paix.

Seulement son regard fut happé par le sang autour de cette femme. La prêtresse comprit alors seulement la peine qu'elle ressentait.

…..

Son ancien Moi avait vécu dans un endroit enchanteur, elle n'était privée de rien et avait été entourée de belles choses. Lorsqu'elle avait délivré les frères jumeaux, son paradis avait basculé mais elle était toujours heureuse, fière d'être celle choisie pour servir un dieu : son petit frère.

La naissance d'Hadès pourtant ne lui avait pas apporté le bonheur qu'elle s'imaginait. Sa famille était morte, les personnes et animaux du château étaient morts, tout ça par sa faute et lentement elle sentit un étau s'emparer d'elle. Une voix lui murmurait qu'elle aussi mourait mais que c'était normal, que tout le monde mourait un jour ou l'autre et que dans sa grande bonté le seigneur Hadès accueillait et guidait tous les morts. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, tout irait bien, elle devait se laisser faire.

Puis le monde perdit de ses couleurs. Progressivement tout devenait désespoir autour d'elle. La petite Pandore se laissa donc guider, soumise au pouvoir de la prêtresse en elle, à la recherche de sa destinée et de celle de son maître Hadès.

Mais là, devant cette scène macabre, son esprit tenta de se révolter. Une dernière fois, juste le dernier espoir insensé d'une petite fille perdue.

Pourtant à aucun moment elle ne lâcha son frère, elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce que cette âme de dieu qu'elle tenait entre ses bras était la seule chose qu'elle possédait encore, la seule chose qui la reliait à son passé et qui lui donnait un futur.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du cadavre. Autour le sang l'hypnotisait, il lui semblait revoir les personnes du château, ses parents, son chien, qui se vidaient lentement de leur sang et mouraient.

Pourtant la peine qu'elle ressentait était encore plus déchirante, plus insoutenable encore que de penser à eux. Le sang, ce sang si rouge, elle voyait pour la première fois cette couleur dans toute sa profondeur, alors que les autres couleurs avaient graduellement disparu de sa vision.

Elle ne voyait plus le bleu du ciel ou le vert de l'herbe, toutes les couleurs alentour s'étaient éteintes en même temps que sa conscience. Ne lui restait plus qu'un monde sans vie, sans couleur, un monde comme le souhaitait Hadès, les dieux jumeaux et une part de son esprit, qui avait pris tant d'importance depuis la naissance de son frère qu'elle avait été dominée, submergée et enfermée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Pourtant le sang qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui lui fit prendre conscience ce qu'elle risquait et dans cette dernière lutte contre la prêtresse elle comprit aussi.

Ce sang si rouge qu'elle voyait serait la dernière couleur qu'elle percevrait.

Cette couleur était celle de la vie de par l'importance vitale du sang, mais aussi celle de la mort lorsqu'il s'enfuyait d'un corps. Couleur agressive, elle lui vrillait les yeux quand elle abandonna et ce fut presque avec soulagement que cette dernière couleur disparut elle aussi, comme toutes les autres, ne laissant que du gris autour d'elle.

Tout comme la disparition de cette couleur l'enfant sentit son esprit sombrer dans le néant et ne luttant plus elle eut un pauvre sourire, tandis que la prêtresse lui susurrait à l'oreille cette vérité qu'elles deux venaient de comprendre.

« Le sang est la vie et lorsqu'il disparait il devient la mort, le rouge représente cette mort en vérité, car ce rouge est la dernière couleur que tu verras avant la mort. Oui ce rouge si beau sera la couleur de ta mort ma petite. »

* * *

**Quel contraste avec mon dernier texte ! Celui-ci est tout sauf gai, presque déprimant, mais il colle bien avec le personnage de Pandore pour moi. Je me suis inspirée d'une phrase qu'elle dit à Ikki en l'aidant. Elle dit que son monde était sans couleur depuis l'arrivée de son frère et des jumeaux dans sa vie. Ce texte est donc une interprétation de ce qu'elle dit ^^.**

**Des commentaires ? J'ai des mouchoirs si vous voulez.**


	6. Le bonbon du doute

**Discraimer : Les personnages et le manga appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Rating : K**

**Voilà un texte qui n'aurait pas dû sortir aussi tôt de mon esprit mais Le Chat Siamois me demandait dans une review comment je verrais les autres chevaliers d'or, notamment Shaka. J'ai un peu cogité et maintenant voilà la réponse, pour Shaka tout du moins ^^. Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir (les fav' et follows aussi, merci beaucoup) !**

**Pour celles que cela intéresse, on m'a aussi demandé dans une review si je comptais sortir des textes sur les guerriers d'Asgard. Ma réponse est plus bas, **_**en italique**_**, dans ma réponse à Guest.**

**Kotone**** : Après une semaine, je ne sais pas si tu veux toujours un mouchoir mais si oui ben tient *tend un mouchoir de marque x*. Sinon merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce texte****. Gros bisous !**

**Guest**** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça fait tellement plaisir quand ceux qui lisent donnent leurs avis sur ce qu'on fait *Aux anges ^^*. En plus que de compliments, j'en rougirais presque****. Pour ta question, j'imagine que beaucoup se la pose et je vais te répondre. **

_**Je compte en effet faire des textes sur les guerriers d'Asgard, mais n'ayant pas regardé les anciens épisodes de Saint Seiya (ceux d'avant Hadès) depuis au moins cinq ans mes souvenirs sont très (trop) poussiéreux. Il faudra que je regarde les épisodes avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur les personnages pour bien me remémorer leurs caractères, leurs passés, etc ... Je ne ferais pas de texte sur Asgard avant Janvier 2013, mais j'en ferais, soit en sûr. Je regarde actuellement la partie Poséidon et j'ai déjà un texte écrit dessus*toute contente ^^*. **_

**Voilà ! Donc re-merci pour ta review et même si tu ne m'en envoi pas d'autre j'espère quand même que la suite de cette série te plaira autant que les textes déjà sortis****. Gros bisous !**

* * *

Le bonbon du doute

* * *

Un soir d'automne au sanctuaire, alors que chacun s'endormait et que les tours de garde nocturnes s'alternaient, une seule lumière brillait encore dans le noir, dans la maison de la vierge plus précisément.

Dans cette maison, dans la salle de méditation, Shaka veillait, étant la proie d'un doute qui le tiraillait depuis quelques heures déjà.

Son esprit pourtant clair d'habitude ne parvenait pas à solutionner un problème en l'apparence toute simple : manger ou non ce bonbon que Mû lui avait offert.

Tout avait commencé au début de l'entrainement de ce matin. Le jeune bélier était arrivé tout guilleret, les mains pleines de sucre d'orge. Il avait alors commencé la distribution de ses bonbons à tous les apprentis présents : or, argent ou bronze, disant que c'était de sa part et de celle de son maître : le grand pope 1).

Les maîtres présents, sur le point de protester avaient alors refoulé leurs pensées, ne voulant pas vexer leur chef sur ses principes d'éducation … certes peu militaire.

Tous les enfants ayant accepté leur sucre d'orge, la plupart demandèrent à leur maitre de le garder le temps qu'ils s'entrainent. Aiolia louchait férocement sur le sien tandis que Milo en avait déjà pris un bout, « Pour chavoir ch'il est bon » selon ses dires.

Shaka, lui, avait voulu refuser ce bonbon, se disant qu'il ne devait pas céder à la tentation et qu'il tomberait bien bas s'il le prenait. Mais le jeune bélier en lui tendant son sucre d'orge avait eu une phrase qui l'avait interpelé et qui maintenant était une véritable torture psychologique pour le futur chevalier de la vierge, qui se voulait être aussi parfait que Bouddha.

Soupirant, Shaka se releva. Il n'arriverait à rien dans ces conditions, surtout que Bouddha se refusait à l'aider, restant évasif sur l'attitude qu'il se devait d'avoir.

Pour la première fois, Shaka doutait des conseils de Bouddha.

Ho, il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas les comprendre totalement ! Après tout il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté … mais jamais il n'avait douté et ce doute le mettait mal à l'aise.

Marchant le long des colonnes de son temple si silencieux, alors que son maître était en mission, le jeune apprenti repensa au conseil de Bouddha. Conseil qui n'en était pas vraiment un au final mais qui ressemblait fortement à un test pour le jeune bouddhiste.

« Fait comme tu le souhaites ».

Cette simple phrase résonnait comme un mantra dans sa tête alors qu'il se rendait dans le jardin du temple, pour voir si sa concentration reviendrait dans ce si bel endroit, au pied des twin sals.

Gardant l'objet de ses tourments dans son sari, Shaka se concentra à nouveau. Faisant le vide dans son esprit il chercha à atteindre le nirvana, cet état qui le rendrait égal à Bouddha. Mais le poids qui se faisait sentir contre lui le perturba et il dut renoncer à ignorer ce bonbon et prendre une décision.

Prenant le sucre d'orge dans sa main, il le sortit de son sari et le porta sur ses genoux. Dans sa tête dansait encore la douce voix du futur bélier d'or, tandis que celle de sa conscience lui disait qu'il devrait se libérer de toute tentation humaine pour enfin se rapprocher de bouddha et atteindre le nirvana.

Lui, qui avait vécu toute sa jeune vie sa foi seul, alors qu'il était orphelin et craint des autres indiens pour son si grand pouvoir, était désorienté et sans repère.

Son maître, le chevalier d'or de la vierge, qui était un bodhisattva 2), l'avait trouvé et amené au sanctuaire pour lui expliquer le rôle de bouddha dans cette guerre. Mais actuellement Shaka était seul, le chevalier étant en mission avec celui du verseau, en Afrique.

Pour le jeune Shaka cela avait été l'occasion de s'entrainer avec les autres apprentis chevaliers, pour mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait notamment.

Seulement tout était si différent de chez lui : les usages, les gens, les modes de vie. Sa vie près du Gange lui avait alors paru si étriquée. Intérieurement il remercia Athéna de lui avoir permis de connaître cet endroit, mais il se posait tellement de nouvelles questions depuis son départ de l'Inde que ses séances de méditation lui étaient devenues presque vitales, lui permettant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Mais ce bonbon, ce si petit bonbon qui le regardait, le narguait presque était le plus gros dilemme auquel le jeune bouddhiste avait été confronté jusqu'à lors.

En Inde, la tentation ne se présentait de toute façon pas, le pays étant trop pauvre et lui vivant reculé des autres. C'est au cours de son voyage que Shaka avait connu la tentation de l'excès, mais il avait tenu bon, comme tout bon bouddhiste se le devait.

Seulement ce sucre d'orge ne représentait pas un excès à proprement parlé plus une mauvaise alimentation, ce qui restait tout aussi mauvais selon ses préceptes.

Le jeune bouddhiste se demandait comment les autres enfants, appelés à veiller plus tard sur une déesse et à protéger l'humanité, pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi faibles ? Aucun n'avait refusé le cadeau du jeune bélier, même le petit cancer qui d'habitude se montrait si prompt à crier partout qu'il était le plus adulte de tous, ce qui était totalement faux selon Shaka, n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de cette sucrerie.

C'est ce qui troublait le plus Shaka. Quel goût pouvait avoir cette chose qu'il tenait et est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coût de se damner pour cette étrange nourriture collante au toucher ?

Reprenant dans ses doigt la sucrerie incriminée, la voix de Mû s'éleva alors dans son esprit avant qu'il ne se décide de se jeter à l'eau. Après tout le jeune bélier n'avait pas totalement tord et ce voyage lui avait prouvé que pour s'éveiller il lui faudrait encore apprendre et découvrir, pour enfin comprendre le monde et s'ouvrir à lui.

Enlevant la fine protection dont il avait entouré sa sucrerie en voyant à quel point c'était poisseux, il porta à ses lèvres le sucre d'orge qu'il croqua et mâcha difficilement.

Le goût était étrange pour lui qui n'était habitué qu'au riz et au thé amer. Mais ce n'était pas mauvais, se dit-il en croquant un deuxième bout, juste que c'était vraiment dur et que ses dents lui feraient mal pendant un long moment après cela.

Ayant fini après plusieurs minutes de dégustation difficile, la mâchoire en compote à force de croquer ce sucre d'orge, le jeune bouddhiste revient dans son temple prendre de l'eau dans la cuisine, le goût du sucre étant vraiment insupportable dans son palet peu habitué à ce genre de nourriture.

Se servant un grand verre plein il se dit que la prochaine fois il devrait fermement refuser la nourriture du bélier. Certes il était moins bête qu'hier, ayant découvert ce genre de « gastronomie », mais sa mâchoire lui faisait encore mal et son gosier réclamait absolument de l'eau. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revivre ça un jour.

Alors qu'il regagnait la pièce de méditation, Bouddha vint s'enquérir de son état et tous deux commencèrent à discuter sur les vertus des différentes nourritures qui existaient sur terre.

Au fond de son esprit, Shaka entendit une dernière fois la petite voix mutine résonner, légère et gaie. Une voix qu'il commençait bien à connaître maintenant qu'il était au sanctuaire depuis un mois. Cette voix qui aurait presque gâchée sa journée si elle ne l'avait pas éclairé dans la voie qu'il s'était fixé. Car en effet, comme Mû l'avait souligné :

« Bouddha aussi était humain » 3).

* * *

1) Shion : Le retour du papy gâteau ! (et un peu gâteux sur les bords XD) Rhooo je suis méchante, mais ça lui va très bien je trouve comme étiquette :)

2) Note sur le bouddhisme (Wikipédia) :Bodhisattva est un terme sanskrit qui désigne celui qui a formé le vœu de suivre le chemin indiqué par le Bouddha Shākyamuni, (fondateur du bouddhisme et considéré comme le bouddha historique) a pris le refuge auprès des trois joyaux (Bouddha, dharma et sangha) et respecte strictement les disciplines destinées aux Bodhisattvas, pour aider d'abord les autres êtres sensibles à s'éveiller tout en progressant lui-même vers son propre éveil définitif, qui est celui d'un bouddha.

3) Note sur le bouddhisme 2 (Wikipédia again) : Le titre de Bouddha désigne une personne ayant, notamment de par sa sagesse, réalisé l'éveil, c'est-à-dire atteint le nirvāna (selon le hīnayāna), ou transcendé la dualité samsara/nirvana (selon le Mahāyāna).

Des nombreux bouddhas, le plus connu demeure le fondateur du bouddhisme, Siddhārtha Gautama (aussi appelé Shākyamuni entre autre), archétype du « Bouddha pur et parfait » et ayant réalisé l'éveil à plus de trente ans :

Né dans une famille de modeste souverain, il y eu une éducation militaire, étudia les lettres, sciences, langues et apprit la philosophie hindoue. Il se maria vers seize ou vingt ans et eu un enfant dix ans après. Puis un jour il décida de tout quitter pour trouver la voie du salut. Ce n'est que quelques années après qu'il parvient à l'éveil en se plaçant sous un pipal (arbre) et en faisant le vœu de ne pas bouger avant d'avoir atteint l'éveil.

* * *

**Alors, ce texte, vous l'avez trouvé comment? Moi j'ai mal aux dents en imaginant Shaka croquer dans sa sucrerie, le pauvre ne sais pas que ça se suce (sans mauvais jeux de mots)^^. **

**Shaka est pour moi est un petit garçon très curieux (comme la plupart des enfants), qui se pose beaucoup de questions et qui cherche un peu trop à devenir adulte et parfait comme Bouddha. Seulement il reste quand même un enfant qui a besoin d'apprendre, de découvrir par soi-même et de tester de nouvelles choses, pour s'élever humainement et religieusement.**

**Donc j'espère que ma vision du petit bouddha vous a plu ^^.**

**Gros bisous !**


	7. Ange de glace

**Discraimer : Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Rating : K**

**Remerciements : A vous toutes pour vos reviews, fav' et follows et à ma béta pour corriger toutes les fautes que je laisse trainer dans mes textes.**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit texte de noël : bien froid, rempli de neige et à lire avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud pour les plus frileuses ; ). Plus sérieusement voici (enfin !) un texte sur un des généraux de Poséidon … et on se demande bien lequel avec un titre pareil ^^.**

…

**Kotone : Ouuuu des smarti** ! Merci beaucoup j'adore tout ce qui est sucré (et je prie tous les soirs pour ne jamais avoir de diabète ^^). Merci pour ta review et tadam … voilà la suite ! Gros bisous ;) !**

**Leia26 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce texte t'ai plu ^^. Voui moi aussi j'attends la suite avec impatience. La suite de quoi ? Des reviews pardi XD. En espérant que ce texte te plaise aussi, gros bisous !**

* * *

Ange de glace : Un noël sibérien

* * *

Les plaines et plateaux de Sibérie orientale. Immensités blanches et austères ou peu de créatures vivent, été comme hiver, de par leurs températures négatives et leurs tempêtes neigeuses, qui réduisent grandement les chances de survie des êtres les plus téméraires.

C'est dans cet habitat, pour le moins peu accueillant, que s'entrainent depuis des temps immémoriaux les chevaliers des glaces d'Athéna. Valeureux guerriers au cœur aussi gelé que ce bout de pays qu'ils affectionnent tant, ils sont reconnus pour la rudesse de leur entrainement, aussi bien physique que psychologique.

Le jeune Isaak, âgé de sept ans -presque huit dira-t-il-, est l'exemple parfait de de la force psychique que ses guerriers extrêmes arrivent à développer pour améliorer leurs techniques. Vêtu simplement d'un t-shirt sans manche et d'un pantalon de toile, il reste debout, droit et digne depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà dans la neige, sous le blizzard mordant, au côté de son maître le chevalier d'or du Verseau Camus, revenu depuis peu d'une mission effectué pour le sanctuaire.

Aucun des deux ne bouge d'un pouce sous le froid extrême de ce morceau de Sibérie.

Pourtant, fait étrange, Camus met fin à cet entrainement bien plus vite qu'il n'en a l'habitude. Un regard vers sa droite apprend alors à Isaak la raison de ce revirement.

L'autre enfant n'en peut plus. Arrivé depuis à peine un mois il semble déjà abandonner, son corps traversé de tremblements qu'il semble ne plus pouvoir maîtriser. Son allure courbée, ses lèvres bleuies, ses bras croisés contre son ventre en quête du moindre réchauffement possible, ses jambes resserrées ainsi que les perles liquides qui coulent sur ses joues prouvent son épuisement aussi bien physique que moral.

Jamais il n'atteindra la concentration et le pouvoir nécessaire pour empêcher le froid de s'emparer de son corps, contrairement aux chevaliers des glaces. _Non ce petit n'est décidément pas fait pour en devenir un_, se dit Isaak alors que Camus les raccompagnent à l'Isba, pour réchauffer l'enfant avant de le ramener au village le plus proche et le renvoyer dans une contrée plus chaude et accueillante.

Arrivé à l'isba, Isaak reste dehors, préférant s'entrainer encore un peu, pour arriver à mieux maîtriser le cosmos qu'il sent en lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts il avait encore du mal à le maîtriser. Il arrivait à l'utiliser pour se protéger du froid pendant quelques heures et pour remodeler la neige et la glace mais les puissantes techniques de son maître lui étaient encore hors de portée.

Pour lui, qui voulait devenir un preux chevalier d'Athéna et protéger le monde, la patience faisait parfois défaut et il rageait intérieurement de se voir si faible, alors qu'il s'entrainait depuis presque un an en Sibérie.

Se concentrant, il fit appel à l'incroyable force qu'il sentait en lui et chercha à la canaliser sur ses mains, dans ses doigts. Simple exercice pour lui, il chercha à geler les flocons de neige environnant de par son pouvoir, pour ensuite les solidariser dans sa main droite et créer une petite boule de glace. Cet exercice était anodin mais il lui demandait une grande concentration et il devait déployer la puissance adéquate de cosmos.

C'est le seigneur Cristal, qui s'occupait de lui quand leur maître Camus n'était pas là, qui lui avait appris cet exercice, pour lui apprendre la concentration et la précision.

Ayant réussi à former une boule aux contours imparfait, il sourit. Non il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement cet exercice, mais ses progrès étaient encourageants.

Soudain la porte de l'isba se rouvrit et tournant la tête dans cette direction, il put voir l'autre enfant sortir avec Camus. Celui-ci l'appela et Isaak se rapprocha en vitesse, laissant tomber la boule dans la neige. Plongeant dans le regard azur de son maître, il attendit son ordre stoïquement, droit et fier comme se devait de l'être pour lui un saint des glaces.

-Je vais au village ramener Ismaël, commença Camus, toi pendant ce temps va dans l'isba, je t'ai préparé un ouvrage sur la table. Je veux que tu me fasses le résumé de ce que tu as lu et compris de ce livre. Il s'agit cette fois d'une œuvre Italienne.

Pour toute réponse Isaak baissa la tête et rentra dans l'isba. Au moment où il passait devant l'enfant celui-ci détourna la tête, honteux d'avoir échoué à devenir assez fort.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Isaak se laissa tomber le dos contre la porte et ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Il était de nouveau seul avec ses maîtres.

Depuis le temps qu'il voyait défiler les apprentis, il avait appris à ne plus espérer trop, mais chaque départ lui faisait vraiment mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est une présence avec lui, un compagnon avec lequel se mesurer véritablement pour la possession de l'armure du Cygne. Malheureusement pour lui aucun apprenti ne faisait l'affaire, tous partaient au bout d'un mois ou deux, pour les plus braves.

Isaak aussi avait voulu renoncé à plusieurs moments, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait en parler à ses formateurs, leur dire à quel point il était épuisé, leurs regards se rencontraient.

Ce qu'Isaak voyait dans ces regards, seul lui en connaissait la profondeur, mais la fierté et l'honneur qui transpirait de la personne des saints de glace semblait l'envouter.

C'était pour leur ressembler, pour devenir un être exceptionnel, capable de protéger l'humanité toute entière qu'il se battait, pour être leur égal tout simplement et un jour pouvoir se tenir à leurs côté dans leur lutte contre le mal.

Alors il ravalait ses paroles et s'entrainait encore plus, dans l'espoir de devenir un chevalier d'Athéna et protéger les plus faibles.

Le temps passa et un jour d'Août, alors que Camus était encore en voyage, Crystal lui présenta le jeune Hyoga, qui s'entrainerait avec lui pour l'armure du Cygne.

Aussitôt le futur Kraken su que le gamin devant lui tiendrait plus longtemps que les autres. Au fond de ses yeux bleu vibrait un sentiment qu'Isaak n'avait remarqué chez aucun des autres apprentis : La détermination.

Souriant Isaak décida de lui faire confiance, plus qu'en les autres en tout cas.

Les mois passèrent, fin novembre Hyoga se tenait toujours au côté d'Isaak. Le temps les avait liés et ils étaient maintenant amis.

Dans son cœur Isaak était fou de joie. Il avait enfin un adversaire à sa mesure ! Même si l'autre était moins puissant que lui, il ne baissait pas les bras et semblait de plus en plus déterminé. Ce simple fait renforça l'estime d'Isaak pour le petit russe.

Alors que décembre était entamé, Hyoga pris un bon matin la parole durant le petit déjeuner. Il avait demandé au maître des lieux, Camus, s'ils fêteraient Noël, car dans sa famille c'était une fête très importante.

Le moment de flottement paru à Isaak très désagréable. Même s'il connaissait la réponse et les raisons du futur refus, il savait que Camus n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants et la peine qui se peignait alors sur le visage du petit blond, qui se doutait déjà fort bien de la réponse, n'augurait rien de bon. Il allait falloir y aller en douceur et Isaak savait qu'il recevrait les pots cassés.

Reposant sa tasse qu'il tenait à la main sur la table, le verseau planta ses yeux dans ceux du futur Cygne, qui baissa immédiatement la tête.

-Regarde-moi quand tu t'adresses à moi Hyoga, exigea Camus sur un ton autoritaire. Pour ta question, je dois te répondre franchement, non il n'y aura pas de noël ici, ni cette année ni jamais. Nous somme des défenseurs d'Athéna et par conséquent fêter les fêtes chrétiennes, ou d'autres religions, est un blasphème. Maintenant finis de manger, l'entrainement est dans vingt minutes.

Replongeant sa tête dans son bol le verseau tentait de paraître dégagé et froid, mais Isaak savait son malaise et son impuissance à les consoler. Il se tourna alors vers Hyoga qui paraissait presque anéanti. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de tristesse dans le regard du petit blond. Lui comprenait les raisons de ce refus mais la peine du jeune russe mina son moral, aussi surement et puissamment que la peine de Hyoga était grande.

Isaak lui prit alors la main et se força à sourire, tentant de faire disparaitre le fantôme dans les yeux de son ami. Celui-ci, se tournant vers lui, eut un mince sourire désabusé en retour et se tourna pour finir son petit déjeuner, sans un mot de plus. L'ambiance glaciaire qui régna alors dans l'Isba dura tout le temps du petit déjeuner et l'entrainement, ce jour-là, fut particulièrement silencieux.

Le soir, les enfants étaient tellement fourbus que le silence présent n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du matin. Ils se couchèrent tôt et s'endormirent bien vite.

Le lendemain matin et les jours d'après tout se passa bien, plus aucune allusion à noël ne fut placée et même si Hyoga avait parfois la mine sombre, Isaak faisait tout son possible pour le détourner de ses tourments.

La veille de noël, pourtant, le jeune russe ne chercha pas à masquer sa peine et c'est une nouvelle journée morose qui débuta, ou même Isaak ne parvint à décrocher un mot du futur Cygne.

Hyoga alla se coucher tôt ce jour-là et Camus préféra ne pas aller le réconforter, se sachant incapable de lui apporter un quelconque soutient. Isaak préféra aussi rester dans le salon et laisser son ami pleurer seul, sans se sentir regardé et jugé, même si telles n'étaient pas les intentions d'Isaak.

Il passa la soirée auprès du feu qui flamboyait dans l'Isba, à même le sol il était en train de lire un des livres de la bibliothèque du Verseau, qui lui était à la table du salon-salle à manger à rédiger un rapport sur les progrès de ses élèves au grand pope.

Quand tout à coup la pendule sonna dix heures du soir, Isaak referma de lui-même son livre, qu'il posa à sa place dans l'immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait la moitié de l'espace de cette pièce.

Souhaitant une bonne nuit à son maître il se dirigea vers la pièce qui servait de dortoir aux aspirants chevaliers des glaces, qui était occupé uniquement par lui et Hyoga.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller le jeune russe dont le lit était à côté du sien et qui semblait déjà profondément endormi, il retira ses vêtements pour mettre ceux de nuit, quand il entendit un murmure dans son dos. Stoppant ses gestes, il se retourna vers son ami, qui semblait en proie à un cauchemar. Se rapprochant alors de lui il crut discerner, à la faveur d'un rayon de lune, des sillons formés par des larmes sur les joues de Hyoga.

La peine d'Isaak se fit alors plus grande. Il n'avait pas su aider son ami et cela le rendait triste. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il garda les yeux posés sur Hyoga. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de contemplation une idée lui vient soudain en tête : pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un cadeau !

Certes ce n'est pas ce que le petit russe attendait, cela ni lui ni Camus ne pouvaient lui donner l'illusion d'une famille, ce serait hypocrite de leur part, mais il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir pour créer un cadeau de glace. Après tout il parvenait de mieux en mieux à créer des objets de glace à partir de rien.

Se concentrant il chercha un objet qui lui rappelait noël et qui pourrait plaire au russe, qui aimait tant cette fête.

Les images qui se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit lui firent mal. Lui aussi se rappelait des moments heureux passés avec sa famille, tuée dans un incendie il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Mais pour lui tout cela appartenait au passé, il se devait d'être brave pour rester digne de la mémoire de ceux qui lui étaient cher.

Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, une image s'imposa alors. Celle d'un magnifique sapin décoré de guirlandes colorés et de boules fragiles. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus était l'ange qui surplombait le sapin. Un petit ange doré qui était pour lui la plus belle décoration du sapin.

Revenant à l'instant présent, un grand sourire vient égayer son visage. Il savait maintenant quoi offrir à l'ange blond qui aujourd'hui dormait à côté de lui et qui avait amoindri sa solitude dans cet espace désertique qu'était la grande plaine sibérienne.

Augmentant sa cosmo-énergie, il produisit alors autour de ses mains tendues vers le vide un froid intense et bientôt des cristaux de glace se formèrent dans ses paumes. S'assemblant les cristaux donnèrent alors naissance à une forme quelconque, qui bien vite se transforma en un ange de glace aux contours parfaits.

Cessant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, Isaak fit tourner dans ses mains sa création. Heureux d'avoir réussi sa tâche, il posa alors l'ange de glace sur la petite commode entre eux deux, sachant qu'elle ne fondra pas tant qu'il le voudra. Il s'endormit alors, le sourire aux lèvres et impatient de connaître la réaction de Hyoga à son réveil.

Le jour d'après ce fut Hyoga qui le réveilla en le secouant, le sourire aux lèvres, le remerciant pour son cadeau, même si lui n'en avait aucun. Isaak le rassura, lui disant que sa présence seule était un cadeau suffisant. Hyoga en fut étonné, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le remercier à nouveau pour ce si beau cadeau et de rester admiratif devant sa puissance.

Camus aussi ne fit aucune réflexion ce matin, alors qu'il avait dû sentir le pouvoir d'Isaak se manifester. L'attitude joyeuse de Hyoga ne laissait aussi gère à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le saint des glaces resta impassible, conformément à sa réputation.

Les deux enfants en furent pour une fois ravis et en ce 25 décembre, ils se sentirent comme tous les enfants du monde au pied d'un sapin de noël : tout simplement heureux.

* * *

**Voilou un petit texte de noël tout mimi, avec comme cadeaux un petit ange de glace pour notre petit ange des glaces Hyoga ainsi qu'un petit ange blond pour le ChibiKraken ^^. **

**Ce texte est mon cadeau de noël (un peu en avance) pour vous tou(te)s ****. **

**Je ne posterais plus de textes avant Janvier 2013, ma famille débarquant dimanche et les fêtes me prenant une bonne partie de mon temps. Par contre je vais profiter de cette interruption pour chercher de nouvelles idées et écrire celles que j'ai déjà.**

**Donc je vous souhaite à tou(te)s de bonnes fêtes de noël, plein de cadeaux au pied du sapin et une bonne fin d'année 2012. Joyeuses fêtes et à l'année prochaine!**

**PS : Moi comme cadeau j'ai commandé des reviews et si elles arrivent en nombre j'en serais comblé ;).**


	8. Prince Crabe et Black Cancer

**Discraimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada.**

**Rating : K +**

**Coucou, me revoilà après plusieurs semaines avec un texte sur notre chevalier du cancer préféré :**** Angelo ^^. A nouveau je vous livre ma vision de l'arrivé d'un Gold au sanctuaire.**

**...  
**

**Kotone : Voili voilou la suite ! Merci pour ta review, quel beau cadeau de noël ça m'a fait ^^. Gros bisous!**

**Leia26 : Merci pour cette gentille review ^^. Mon texte est magnifique ? Tu me fais rougir là, je sais pas si je mérite vraiment ce compliment XD. **

**Pour Milo, tu me demandais un texte faisant éloge à son amour des bébêtes et c'est amusant vu que je ne le vois pas forcément comme cela, mais c'est une idée intéressante. Je verrais si je peux faire un texte dessus mais en tout cas pas tout de suite, je veux déjà faire quelques autres personnages avant de repasser à ceux déjà faits. Mais l'idée est notée sur un calepin, ne t'en fais pas ^^. Gros bisous !**

* * *

Prince Crabe and Black Cancer

* * *

Notre histoire commença en Italie, dans une famille noble appartenant à l'ancienne royauté italienne.

Cette famille, composée des parents et de trois enfants vivait près de la capitale, Rome, depuis des décennies. Elle habitait dans un petit château au bord de la mer, entouré de champs et de ruines antiques, preuves de l'ancienne grandeur de leur pays.

Cette famille était d'ailleurs très fière de ce passé et vivait dans le luxe et l'opulence, grâce au patrimoine historique (terres, châteaux et vignobles) qu'elle possédait.

Les enfants avaient la meilleure éducation possible, dans la plus grande école catholique du pays.

Mais le cadet Angelo était de loin le plus brillant.

Faisant la fierté de son père, à trois ans il lisait déjà très bien et à cinq ans il se montrait beaucoup plus instruit et cultivé que ses frères, de deux et trois ans ses ainés.

Son père le voyait déjà président de la république italienne et c'est dans ce but qu'il l'élevait, rêvant de redonner gloire et grandeur à son illustre nom.

Le jeune Angelo était lui aussi très fier de sa supériorité, mais, dans son esprit d'enfant, il aspirait à un rôle bien plus grand encore, rêvant de devenir aussi puissant que Jules César. Car comme le lui rappelait sans cesse son père, seuls les puissants détiennent le pouvoir.

C'est pour cela qu'il étudiait ardemment, tandis que les enfants de son âge jouaient tranquillement dehors.

Il était d'ailleurs très souvent exclu des jeux de ses camarades, le trouvant trop prétentieux mais aussi (et c'est là le seul reproche que son père lui faisait) trop colérique.

Car en effet le jeune Angelo était d'un tempérament plutôt belliqueux. Chaque fois que l'un de ses camarades contestait ses décisions ou se moquait de lui, le sang du petit italien bouillonnait et explosait. S'en suivait alors des batailles monumentales ou le futur cancer était souvent vainqueur, quand les adultes n'intervenaient pas.

Et à chaque fois, il devait se retenir.

Se retenir de quoi ? De tuer.

Car malgré son jeune âge, Angelo savait ce qu'était la mort. Non pas grâce aux contes et livres qu'il lisait (même si ça l'avait aidé à comprendre) mais grâce à la formidable énergie qui circulait en lui.

Sa cosmo-énergie l'avait toujours enveloppé et du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vu l'aura des morts. C'est depuis peu qu'il semblait pouvoir contrôler celle des vivants.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand un jour, à quatre ans, alors qu'il cherchait à faire fermer son caquet à un sale type de sa classe, qui avait osé se moquer de sa famille et alors que des adultes intervenaient pour les séparer, qu'il avait reçu une gifle.

Le coup porté par son instituteur lui fit si mal qu'un sentiment de haine pur se déversa dans ses veines, électrisant son cosmos sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Quelques secondes après, le professeur s'était écroulé sur le sol, inerte.

Des cris se firent alors entendre de toutes parts dans la maternelle et ce fut la panique. Les adultes durent s'organiser rapidement pour éloigner les enfants et certains tentèrent de réanimer le professeur.

Dans cette ambiance catastrophique, le jeune Angelo lui resta calme, se laissant guider par une surveillante loin du professeur mort. Il suivait des yeux l'âme de l'enseignant, qu'il avait senti sortir hors du corps alors que sa colère montait en lui.

Diverses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais il était sûr d'un fait, c'était lui qui avait causé ce drame.

Le jeune enfant y pensa toute la journée et bien plus longtemps d'ailleurs, avant de se promettre de ne pas recommencer.

Pourtant par deux fois encore il tua, ne pouvant contrôler réellement ce pouvoir qui bouillait en lui.

Il tua l'ainé de ses frères, alors qu'ils se disputaient tous les deux pour un jouet. Le coup porté à sa propre famille lui déchira le cœur et il s'en voulut continuellement à partir de ce jour.

Le second « meurtre » fut celui d'un chien, qui le menaça lors d'une promenade avec ses parents. La peur que l'enfant ressenti se communiqua la aussi à son cosmos qui le protégea … en tuant l'animal.

Ses parents ne remarquèrent rien, alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, mais le jeune Angelo senti la vie quitter le corps du canidé.

Ses deux autres « meurtres », selon sa propre qualification, l'avait profondément marqué et depuis il préférait s'isoler et étudier seul.

Cela marcha plutôt bien jusqu'à ses six ans, ou ses parents durent accueillir, en une orageuse nuit d'Août et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, un homme effrayant.

Cet homme, plutôt grand, avait un physique impressionnant. Son teint cadavérique et son corps squelettique paraissait étrange chez cet être, dont tout criait la puissance maîtrisée.

Sa force suintait de tous ses pores, l'immense boite faite d'or qu'il tenait sur ses épaules en était la preuve.

Seulement c'était le mal qui semblait habiter cet homme et non le bien.

Il ressemblait à l'image que ce faisait Angelo d'un vampire, un être au physique semblant inoffensif mais créé pour détruire ses proies.

Alors qu'ils accueillaient cet étrange personnage dans le hall d'entrée, ses parents et son frère lui semblèrent aussi mal à l'aise que lui en face de cet homme, dont le sourire ironique se transforma en un rictus méprisant quand ses yeux gris acier, presque fous, se plantèrent dans les yeux cobalts d'Angelo.

Celui-ci eut alors un cri apeuré et, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, s'enfuit, rejoignant le premier étage où se situait sa chambre, passant par le grand escalier de marbre de l'entrée.

Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau lui hurlait de s'enfuir, sa cosmo-énergie ayant ressenti le danger que représentait cet homme pour lui, au moment où leurs regards s'étaient frôlés.

Il courut à en perdre haleine dans l'immense couloir menant à sa chambre mais se figea sur le palier, quand il entendit résonner un bruit sonore provenant de l'étage inférieur, suivit d'un hurlement terrifié. « _Maman_ » pensa-t-il.

Un autre hurlement retentit, puis de nouveau plusieurs bruits puissants résonnèrent dans le château, se propageant dans le cœur de l'enfant. L'atmosphère jusqu'alors paisible de ce petit château changea du tout au tout, tandis qu'Angelo restait sur le pas de sa porte, tétanisé de peur et d'horreur.

_Cet homme est la mort_.

Le rire dément qui résonna alors dans le château lui fut fatal. Fou de rage, Angelo se précipita de nouveau vers l'escalier, pour faire face à ce monstre et le tuer.

Mais parvenu en haut de l'escalier, il ne vit nulle trace de l'étranger, seulement ce spectacle horrible, éclairé subitement par un éclair, qui se ficha dans son cerveau et obstrua toutes ses pensées.

Partout était répandu le sang de ses parents et de son ainé. Le sol en était submergé et on pouvait voir les rouges trainées de mort sur les rideaux, les murs et le début du bel escalier de marbre. Mais le pire pour l'enfant fut de voir les corps déchiquetés, les morceaux de ses proches répandus dans tout le hall … et l'odeur putride des boyaux éventrés, odeur nauséabonde de la mort.

Odeur et vision indescriptibles, qui pour un enfant de cet âge furent la pire des horreurs qui se gravèrent à jamais dans son esprit, terrorisant ses futures nuits.

Une main froide, aux griffes acérées, vient alors se saisir de sa frêle gorge, tandis qu'un rire sadique résonnait derrière l'enfant. Angelo chercha alors à se débattre et à utiliser son pouvoir contre ce monstre, mais la prise autours de sa gorge se resserra et aucun de ses coups n'atteignirent son adversaire. Pire encore, son cosmos ne se réveillait pas, semblant maîtrisé par celui de son agresseur !

Le rire derrière lui se transforma alors en ricanement, pour cesser abruptement. L'homme se pencha à l'oreille d'Angelo pour lui souffler ces paroles, d'un ton mielleux contrastant avec sa voix basse :

- Cela ne sert à rien mon petit, je suis bien plus fort que toi. Regarde tes parents, ils n'ont pas pu me résister eux aussi. Car vois-tu, nous sommes la mort tous les deux, mais il me fallait un orphelin pour me servir d'apprenti et tu ne l'étais pas…

Un frisson se rependit alors dans tout le corps d'Angelo. La bile qui menaçait de sortir de son estomac ne fut plus sa préoccupation première, tandis que la suite des paroles de cet être abominable prenait toute son importance dans son pauvre esprit torturé. Des larmes nouvelles coulèrent sur ses joues, alors que son cœur mourait, comprenant être la cause de la mort de sa famille

-Maintenant le problème est résolu, alors tu vas gentiment me suivre jusqu'à chez nous, dans l'antre des chevaliers de la mort, la maison du Cancer.

* * *

**Voilà un petit OS bien frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Le finir ainsi, c'est sadique ^^. Mais je voulais vous laisser le choix de votre vision d'Angelo. Est-ce qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est de par son passé, son caractère et ses pouvoirs ou est-ce son maître qui l'a ainsi transformé ? À vous de voir.**

**J'ai fait ce texte à la façon d'un petit conte de fée qui tourne progressivement au cauchemar. Le titre est aussi un mélange entre Black Swan et « Dr Jekyll and Mister Hyde » car c'est ce qui m'a inspiré pour cet OS (oui je sais, on ne reconnait pas les allusions XD).**

**Je tiens aussi à vous parler de mes parutions. Cet OS sera ****surement**** le seul de tout Janvier pour Saint Seiya, car je réalise actuellement des fictions sur le fandom Rise of the Guardians, fandom des Cinq Légendes (titre français) qui est sorti en décembre 2012 au cinéma. J'ai été conquise par ce dessin-animé juste génial et mon pauvre cerveau bout d'idées à écrire dessus, en ce moment (j'ai maaaal !).**

**Je n'abandonne pas non plus Saint Seiya et je reviendrais avec une fiction autre que Petit deviendra grand, qui lui restera surement sur le banc de touche deux bons mois, donc soyez patient(e)s****.**

**Gros bisous et pour celles/ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Rise of the Guardians, on se retrouvera pour la parution d'une fiction à chapitres : « Au nom de la rose ». Je vous laisse deviner sur quel personnage :).**


	9. Les liens du sang

**Discraimer : Le manga et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Rating : K**

**Remerciements : A vous toutes pour vos reviews, fav' et follows et à ma béta pour corriger toutes les fautes que je laisse trainer dans mes textes.**

**Hm bonjour ! ^^'**

**Oui oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps (déjà cinq mois !). Bon, vous avez du remarquer que je ne suis pas morte, que je n'avais pas abandonné . non plus, mais je vais me passer de toute excuse dont vous vous fichez de toute façon. Pardonnez-moi juste d'avoir mis autant de temps à paraître ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Donc me revoilà pour un nouvel OS, Asgardien cette fois-ci. Je tiens juste à vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne publierai plus qu'un chapitre de cette série par mois. Mais que je vous autorise en contrepartie à me botter le c** par PM si vous ne le voyez pas arriver à la fin de chaque mois X).**

**Bon, maintenant que ce message est passé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les liens du sang.

* * *

_Dans un ancien château, perdu au royaume d'Asgard, plusieurs enfants jouaient sous un rare soleil d'été, dans une grande cour pavée. Quand soudain l'un d'entre eux arrêta sa course, une vive douleur s'étant fait sentir dans sa main droite. Hoquetant de douleur, le jeune enfant à la chevelure bleu glacier porta à son regard sa main et l'observa, à travers le brouillard des larmes qui commençaient à voiler sa vision._

_Respirant fortement pour se calmer, ce qu'il vit sur sa paume ne le surprit même pas, alors que la douleur commençait déjà à refluer. Il n'y avait rien sur sa peau lisse, aucune marque de blessure, et pourtant c'est comme si quelque chose venait de le mordre. Reprenant sa course en séchant du revers du poing ses larmes, il oublia bien vite ce fait étrange. Après tout il avait l'habitude._

_A quelques kilomètres du château à peine, un autre enfant du même âge, en tout point semblable à celui précédemment cité observait la bile au ventre sa main ensanglantée. La tête le tournant, il maudit le stupide canidé qui l'avait mordu, alors qu'il cherchait juste à le caresser._

Plusieurs années plus tard :

L'air d'été était relativement chaud en cette période de l'année sur les plaines d'Asgard. Le soleil se couchait au loin quand les hommes des villages rentrèrent chez eux, fourbus de leur journée de labeur. Seule la saison d'été permettait à ces hommes de travailler la terre, et même si leur survie provenait principalement du commerce avec les pays voisins, il n'empêchait que ces fiers hommes ne cherchaient à dépendre de personne. Ainsi dès le début des beaux jours, quand la neige fondait sur les terres plus au sud, l'on voyait migrer hommes et femmes vers des campements de fortune, là où les terres étaient les plus fertiles.

L'Asgardien aidait alors la nature à se remettre de la petite mort de l'hiver, et au fil de la saison stockait une partie des denrées nécessaires à sa survie, le plus dont il était capable. Les jeunes enfants prêtaient aussi main forte aux adultes : leurs pères, frères et oncles.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Bud, âgé de presque dix ans, se retrouvait depuis près d'un mois levé aux aurores, pour suivre sa famille adoptive aux champs, où une rude journée l'attendait. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le soleil, descendant, se perdait entre les arbres qu'il s'accordait un bref soupir de contentement, alors que déjà les adultes allaient ranger pelles, pioches et autres objets de labour.

Le dos en miettes, des crampes dans tout le corps, c'est avec fatigue qu'il se traina jusqu'à la petite cabane du campement où il vivait depuis la saison chaude. Le voyant rentrer, sa mère adoptive lui tendit silencieusement son assiette de viande et de légumes, inquiète pour le petit. Avalant plus que ne dégustant la nourriture, Bud alla vite se coucher dans l'inconfortable lit de paille qui était ici le sien, tombant dans les bras de Morphée dès qu'il se lova dans le creux formé par son corps au fil du temps.

Ce fut son père qui, comme d'habitude, le réveilla le lendemain, légèrement inquiet lui aussi de l'état de santé du petit. Car celui-ci qui semblait cette année étrangement plus mort que vif, alors qu'il participait sans problèmes et activement aux travaux des champs depuis deux ans avec sa famille.

Soupirant et accrochant son oreiller de ses mains, le petit rechigna pendant une bonne minute à se lever, avant d'emboiter le pas à l'homme autoritaire qui l'avait élevé. Dans son cœur, une rage sourde s'élevait, comme à chaque réveil, à la pensée de son jumeau qui devait encore dormir dans des draps de soie, alors que lui trimait toute la journée aux champs.

Et le pire était toutes ces douleurs qui le transperçaient à longueur de journée, qui l'épuisait sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine.

..ooOoo..

Au contraire de ce que pensait son jumeau, Syd était lui-même déjà réveillé en ce matin, dans un état proche, voire pire, que celui de l'enfant abandonné. Son père considérant qu'il allait bientôt devenir un homme, il l'avait fait écuyer et depuis quelques semaines déjà, son existence se résumait aux corvées imposées par son nouveau statut et à l'entrainement. Et c'est ce deuxième point qui le fatiguait le plus. Plusieurs meurtrissures étaient apparues sur sa peau encore jeune et délicate, et même si c'était le lot de chacun, le jeune garçon voyait sa peau de neige se parer de trop de bleu à son goût.

En une parfaite imitation de son jumeau à des kilomètres de là, soupirant et accrochant son oreiller de ses mains, le petit rechigna, et ce pendant une bonne minute à se lever, avant d'emboiter le pas au chevalier qu'il devait seconder.

La journée des jumeaux se passa sous la chaleur du soleil, qui rendait de plus bien difficiles leurs besognes respectives. Quand soudain, en plein combat, Syd se fit toucher près des côtes, ce qui lui coupa le souffle pendant plusieurs secondes et le fit tomber à terre. Le temps de se remettre, son adversaire lui plantait déjà sous la gorge son épée d'entrainement, il était vaincu.

Dans les champs, un homme se précipitait auprès d'un jeune garçon tombé pour une raison inconnue à terre, et qui semblait ne pas se relever. Arrivant auprès du jeune Bud, il croisa ses yeux affolés et, avant d'avoir pu poser la moindre question, le vit se relever sans explications, les joues rouges de honte.

Bud n'en revenait toujours pas. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite son oncle lui demander ce qu'il avait, il se passa la main sur le cœur. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie et qui l'avait littéralement assommé en ce jour n'était pas normale, il en était certain. Son cœur tambourinait de la frayeur qu'il avait eu, et à un moment le gamin en eut la nausée. Se concentrant sur sa respiration, il évacua toute trace de peur en lui et se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rage devant les autres. Se savoir si faible l'écœurait profondément, alors qu'il souhaitait et ce depuis sa rencontre avec Syd devenir le plus fort des deux, pouvoir le surpasser pour prouver lequel valait le plus entre les deux. Ravalant sa colère envers lui-même, il prit la petite faux qui était la sienne entre ses mains et coupa les épis de blé dur, se promettant de s'entrainer bien plus durement cet hiver pour surpasser cette étrange faiblesse qui le prenait depuis quelques temps.

Ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la cause de cet affaiblissement, le jeune homme continua de grandir, lié par sa gémellité à Syd. Ce n'est que bien des années après, alors qu'il venait de devenir Bud d'Alcor, de l'étoile Zeta prime, qu'il eut une réponse à ces questions qui le hantèrent toute son enfance.

Alors qu'il observait dans l'ombre Syd s'entrainer avec Thor, celui-ci toucha violement son jumeau à la joue, le faisant saigner. C'était bien la première fois que Bud voyait le guerrier de Mizar se faire toucher et la douleur qu'il reçut en retour le laissa sans voix. Après plusieurs secondes d'incompréhension, alors que Syd retournait une offensive contre son adversaire, Bud se reprit. Ainsi c'était les blessures de son jumeau qui le faisait tant souffrir. L'information mit du temps à se faire une place dans son cerveau et lorsqu'elle y parvint, un double sentiment en naquit.

La rage de se voir affaibli depuis si longtemps par celui qu'il haïssait tant, et quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas réellement, un sentiment étrange d'apaisement de se savoir lié ainsi à celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu côtoyer, malgré leur lien de sang.

* * *

**Bon, voilà un petit texte pour une petite reprise sur cette série, tout en douceur. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera spécial, car ce sera le dixième ! **

**Et alors me diriez-vous ? Ben disons que j'ai décidé de fêter ce chiffre, même si c'est tout riquiqui, par un texte qui devrait bien vous plaire ! mais je vous en dit pas plus ;D**

**Donc à dans quelques semaines pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas, les coups de pied, les coups de pied, si vous me voyez trainer ! XD**


End file.
